leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned Ship
|translated_name=Abandoned Ship |location=On |region=Hoenn |generation= |map=Hoenn Abandoned Ship Map.png }} The Abandoned Ship (Japanese: すてられ Abandoned Ship) is a wrecked ship located on in Hoenn, originally being a ship named the S.S. Cactus (Japanese: カクタスごう Cactus). The second part of the ship can only be accessed by using and contains the Scanner. In , Sea Mauville takes the place of the Abandoned Ship. Geography The Abandoned Ship is a tattered, old ship that looks like it could carry passengers and cargo when it was in operation. This old ship has many rusted holes, broken doors and items of furniture scattered around rooms. One room has a huge pool of water, in which the player can dive down to reach a lower floor. The Abandoned Ship has 20 accessible rooms including a captain's office and underwater rooms. Many Trainers train their Pokémon in the Abandoned Ship, mostly s and s, but also a , who battle the player in a Double Battle. After is used to access the second part of the ship, the player will encounter five locked doors. As soon as a room is entered, a few spots in the room will gleam, showing that there is something there (either a key or "trash"). The gleams only happen just after the room is entered through the door. The player should check for keys on the gleaming spaces like other hidden items: by facing the space and pressing the 'A' button (standing on the space will not work). Once the key is found, the player can use the new key to access the next room. History The Abandoned Ship is mentioned by a character in the Oceanic Museum, saying that the model of the S.S. Anne reminds him of the Abandoned Ship. The ship contained a rare Scanner when it sank and it is now buried deep within the ship. Items The Abandoned Ship cannot be accessed without , so all items located here require Surf to obtain. }} }} }} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Rm. 1 Key}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Rm. 4 Key}} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Rm. 6 Key}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Rm. 2 Key}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire / / / |2|313|Volbeat|♂| / / / ||314|Illumise|♀| / / / ||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} Pokémon Emerald |2720|2|320|Wailmer|♀|34||116|Horsea|♀|34|36=ショウ|37=Shō|38=Nav}} | / |3|370|Luvdisc|♀| / ||320|Wailmer|♀| / ||117|Seadra|♀| / |36=ショウ|37=Shō|38=Nav}} |3200|3|370|Luvdisc|♀|40||321|Wailord|♀|40||230|Kingdra|♀|40|36=ショウ|37=Shō|38=Nav}} / / / |2|313|Volbeat|♂| / / / ||314|Illumise|♀| / / / ||36=ナツとフミ|37=Natsu and Fumi|38=Nav}} Layout In the anime The Abandoned Ship, known as the Forsaken Ship in the dub, appeared in Abandon Ship!. Soon after 's evolved into and mastered , the duo went on the Abandoned Ship. However, a storm came which caused the ship to crash and Marshtomp got lost on there. Despite that, Tommy got rescued along with the other passengers. Marshtomp eventually evolved into during their time apart and believed that Tommy abandoned it. Since the crash, the ship became inhabited by Pokémon. Years later, Tommy returned to the Abandoned Ship to search for Marshtomp. and also arrived on the abandoned ship after the boat they rode on ran out of fuel and it just drifted them there. The group met Tommy while entering and helped him search for Marshtomp. During the search, Swampert slowly caught several people (including ). As Swampert was about to catch Pikachu next, Pikachu caught sight of it and it jumped out of the water. The remaining people that weren't caught, Ash, , and Tommy chased after Swampert and led them to the room where the people caught by Swampert were in, having been tied up by a 's . Tommy immediately recognized Swampert as the Marshtomp that was separated long ago. He got to reunite with Swampert with some convincing on Tommy's part. With Swampert reunited with Tommy and Team Rocket defeated, the duo took Ash and his friends to Slateport City. Pokémon seen on the Abandoned Ship In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Abandoned Ship first appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I and II, where and wandered to the site while surfing through on Sapphire's . Sapphire tossed Ruby onto the ship to spend his night there, preferring to sleep on Lorry's back herself. Aboard the ship, Ruby found multiple Berry trees that had grown from the Berries carried aboard the ship, as well as a and a , who started playing tricks on him and his Pokémon. However, Ruby and Sapphire found the ship and themselves being attacked by Tabitha and of Team Magma, who were after the rare Scanner aboard the ship. Using Plusle and Minun to fight the two s, the two Pokédex holders eventually managed to escape with their lives, although the villains still managed to get their hands on the Scanner. The Abandoned Ship appeared again in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II, where it was destroyed by after it had been awakened by Maxie, sending Plusle and Minun to drift in the ocean. In Can I Ninjask You a Question? and The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX, Wattson, Flannery, and Winona engaged the three of Team Aqua at the site of the Abandoned Ship, doing their best to stop Kyogre's advancement through Hoenn. The battle was eventually called off by Shelly when she deemed that it was too late for the Gym Leaders to do anything to stop Kyogre. Trivia * In , Tuber Charlie is affected by a minor glitch which also affects Rose on and Walter on . Because he always approaches the player if he catches sight of them, he will walk right through a wall if it is in front of him. This glitch was corrected in Emerald as well as Spanish versions of Ruby and Sapphire. * If Tuber Charlie spots the player character on the "stairs" of the ship and challenges them to a battle, the battle terrain is that of a cave instead of a building. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=棄船 廢船 |zh_cmn=棄船 廢船 被遗弃的海船 |fr_eu=Épave |de=Schiffswrack |it=Vecchia Nave |ko=버려진 배 '' |pl=Opuszczony Statek |es_eu=Nao Abandonada |th=เรือร้างที่ |vi=Con tàu hoang }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Abandoned buildings Category:Underwater locations Category:Transportation de:Schiffswrack es:Nao Abandonada fr:Épave it:Vecchia Nave ja:すてられぶね zh:弃船